The Heart Speaks for Itself
by KuRai LiDeN Fa
Summary: Read and review. Summary's inside!


The Heart Speaks for Itself

by: Kurai Liden Fa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Please read and review!

Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are engaged due to their parents' agreement. Wedding photographers were a demand, but they only chose Naruto and Sakura to become the official photographers. In each photo they take...in each expression they direct... in each eyes that look at the cameras, love will slowly build in their hearts... but are they ready for the challenge?

Chapter One: A Decision

"WHAT?!"

That was the expression you would find in Sasuke and Hinata's face when they heard of this. This damn agreement that will change their lives, forever. They were forcefully engaged, by their parents.

As we all know, the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans are very powerful and rich. The two clans decided to have a joint partnership with each other, through matrimony. Hinata, being the princess, and Sasuke, being the powerful ninja of Konoha. They have decided on this which made the two people furious.

"Would you want me to marry this timid lady?" He shouted. Hinata just kept quiet, but in her mind, she was totally against this.

"She's going to be your wife, because we have decided it. And you're not going to stop this." His father Fugaku said calmly. Sasuke looked at Hinata, who was still staring at the floor.

"Aren't you going to say something, for crying out loud?" He barked. All Hinata could do is curl up her hands, look down and not say a word.

"I'm outta here. This meeting is too useless for me to listen to." Sasuke stood up, took Hinata's hand and together, they walked out of the room, leaving a furious Fugaku in the room.

"Why didn't you say something? You have to fight for your freedom." Sasuke said, getting the can of rootbeer beside him. They were at the riverbanks, away from the cursed house of the Uchiha.

"Even if I fight, what would happen? I would just be scolded by my father, force me to marry you and that's it. I can't just fight my father like that. Unlike you, I'm really weak." Hinata said, looking at the stars.

Sasuke just sighed. "You really are weak." He sat up and walked off, leaving Hinata alone.

"I wonder if I can still find someone who'll love me, despite my weaknesses." She breathed heavily, then walked out, not taking the same route Sasuke used.

She arrived home, very late. Her sister, Hanabi sat on the chair on the living room. She was waiting for her.

"Oh… hi Hanabi. Were you waiting for me?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about the decision. It was pretty hard for Sasuke to accept this, but father said you were agreeing with it??" Hanabi asked.

"I'm totally against it. But even though I refuse, what can I do? I'm just nothing but a weakling. And even though I argue with father, I can't change his mind. That also happened to you, right?" Hanabi looked away, speechless.

"It was of my free will, Hinata. No one forced me to do that." (Hanabi was married to the son of a daimyou of the Snow Country, for joint partnership, of course.) Hanabi uttered, still looking away.

"I'll try my best to know him better. Maybe we could work this out." She said, a smile escaping her lips. Hanabi just sighed and hugged her sister.

"I'll just pray for you, Hinata. I do hope you overcome this." She whispered, breaking the hug.

"I'll try." She got her bag, and went up to her room, a tear slowly flowing on her cheek. Wiping it off, she thought, 'Kamisama, please guide me."

The wedding preparations were made. Everyday, Hinata saw Sasuke, grumpy-looking as usual. They did everything the people asked them to do. Measurements, wedding arrangements… so confusing.

'I just hope this day would end fast.' They both thought.

**Guys, please be kind if you find something wrong. I know it's short but it's my latest fanfic, since I stopped last November, due to hectic schedules. Read and review please! Thanks! That's all for now! I'll be updating once in a while, since I have summer with me!**

**KuRai LiDeN Fa ♥**


End file.
